


Dragon's Fire

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Monster culture, Reader is a Surprise, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Reader-Insert, War Veteran Grillby, World Buidling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: This is the story of how a dragon got their fire...Or Well..About how you fall in love with a man whose made of fire.





	1. Just moved in...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first UT Story...I hope you guys like Reader-chan's surprise.

You let out a soft sigh as you lug your large, heavy suitcase up the stairs to your new and rather cheap apartment. Even though it wasn’t that heavy to you, it was still pretty large and cumbersome trying to move it up five flights of stairs. You had wished to simply pack a small light suitcase and simply get the rest of your stuff later, but your beloved older brother is a worry wart when it comes to you. He insisted on having you pack nearly everything in your room just in case, which not counting your furniture...was still a lot. Thankfully, the apartment was fully furnished or no doubt he would have demanded you move your furniture today as well.

His snickering boyfriend was absolutely no help in restraining Reggie’s mothering tendencies. All the rabbit did was chuckle and shrug his broad shoulders, “Of course Bro is going to worry. His only baby sister is moving out and, like, going to be taking on the big world now. So, like enjoy his mothering.”

Yes, you did enjoy the fact that your older brother cared about you. But, really wished you didn’t have to sit through hours of him packing, unpacking and then re-packing your suitcase again. Claiming to have forgotten something or it needed to be repacked for maximum space. “Do you have your toothbrush?” “What about your talon file?” “Oh, where did I put the scale cream…” “Do you think it needs to be reorganize?”

Seriously, your brother didn’t need to worry so much. Sometimes you wondered how he became part of the Royal Guard with how much of a worry wart he really is outside of work. Really, he doesn’t need to worry about you so much. You are a strong, independent female dragon monster, who was magically and physically strong enough to take care of herself outside of the Home Nest. Yes, you were aware Monsters just got their rights and some humans were still protesting them being on the surface. But, you are sure you can handle living on the surface now that the Barrier was broken. 

Besides Reggie was moving in with his boyfriend Eddie and it was past time for you to move out of the Home Nest and start your own nest. You stayed with your brother for years because of how small the Underground was and the fact both your parents had fallen down and you didn’t want Reggie to be alone, what with him training to be part of the Royal Guard at the time and having enough stress to deal with, without having to grieve alone. Besides, you were twenty-four now, it was past time to live on your own.

You come out of your musings when one of the human tenants of the apartment complex you now live in tried edge past you on the stairwell. You flush and move to the side to allow them past your bulk, “Sorry, I wasn’t aware of how narrow the stairwell was until I was carrying my stuff up. They really need an elevator.” Though you smile nervously when the woman glares and huffs making her way down stairs, “Maybe, you should just lose some weight, fatass.” This causes you to huff out a small puff of smoke at how rude she was, before continuing up the stairwell. Rude!

‘I am not fat,’ you think to yourself while going up another flight of stairs, ‘I am perfectly proportioned for someone my height. Even if I am a lil chubby.’ 

You were fairly tall for a Monster, which was expected of your species of monsters, standing at nearly 7 feet, with a fully curvy figure, that was slightly leaning toward the chubby side, and a generous bosom….which you sometimes wished was smaller. Your scales were a dark purple nearly black, and unlike your brother, your side hors curled back behind your ear fins and your crowning horns were paired with a beautiful feathered crest of long vibrant feathers of various shades of purple and whites, which matched the set of feathers that trailed down your long tail to the fan of feathers that decorated the end of it. You also had matching feathers on the back of your legs and elbows, along with the ones that decorated your tiny set of wings. Female dragon monsters bore feathers to attract the attention of suitable mate, much like male bird monsters and birds in the wild. Though it also showed as a warning as to what type of magic the female monster specialized in. And you were very proud of the vibrancy of your feathers.

Though you knew you were a pretty monster and had a nice personality, you did wish at times your wings were actually functional and that your snout was longer. You had a short snout, one that was similar in length to a dog monster’s snout, instead of a long gorgeous snout. Long snouts were considered to be attractive among reptilian monsters, dragons included. But, your brother always reassured you that who ever you ended up with would like you for who you were- short snout and all.

You shook your head and let out a small puff of smoke with a sigh as you finally reached the door to your new home. You had no time to think about dating and settling down right now, you remind yourself as you unlock the door and lugged your suitcase in. You need to get unpacked, dress nicely and go looking for a job! Determined to forget about your dating woes and with a new sense of purpose, you toss your suitcase inside and set about unpacking.

Later, you smile as you admire your choice of clothing in the mirror of the bathroom. You had donned a simple knee length white dress with an open back, so not to restrict your small wings. Unfortunately, you were unable to wear shoes due to the shape of your feet and the fact you had large talons on your big toes, which were much larger than the rest and curved wickedly. But, that didn’t mean you couldn’t make your feet beautiful! You grin while putting on some fetching silver anklets with dangling silver chains, which fell tastefully around your feet and ankles. Which you made sure to pair with a matching set of bracelets and horn ornaments, that draped across your neck like a choker.

Most of your clothing were white, white with black designs or black, other than a few pieces of clothing just in case you started dating someone. The color white among your species symbolized that you were single, as white was seen as pure. Though, your species kept in mind that other monster species had their own customs, if a dragon were to date someone outside of another species. It was customary for dragons to wear white, though black is accepted as an accent color, if they were single, the exception being if they were wearing a uniform for work. Dragons only started wearing color when they started dating or were married/soulbonded, and even then it was usually their romantic partner’s favorite color. Though, children and young dragons, who have yet to reach adulthood, wore grey clothing mixed with either white or black strips. But, lately with your species mingling with others more and more, the elders were willing to let the newest generation branch out into different colors as long as it was paired with white to show they were not taken until they started dating. Although your family still followed the old traditions.

You smiled and wink at yourself in the mirror after applying some shiny lip gloss to your lips before going out to greet the new world and find work! It was time you made something with your life, instead of mending clothing for a living. You loved working as a seamstress Underground, but you wanted to expand your horizons. So, with a smile and kick in your step, you leave your apartment.

...And start to regret it five hours later as you sit sulking at a small cafe while glaring at the help wanted page of the local paper that was now nearly fully covered in red x’s. Every one of the jobs you applied for either had the position already filled or had turned you away at the door simply because you were a Monster or would scare customers because you were a dragon! How rude! The last ad and your last hope was a job at the local library. You sigh and pray mentally that you can get this job. Sure you had gold saved up and could easily live off of it, but you wanted to start your new life off right. Plus, the pay was decent and you loved books. You were pretty sure you could get it! You just needed to hold your head high and preserver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no one is hiring..
> 
> Hope you all liked this!


	2. Its Raining Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get a job...
> 
> Get lost and it starts to rain..
> 
> Too bad you were wearing white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my right tonsil has swollen up and my throat hurts alot today. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Also, hope you don't mind that I named the Reader, mostly cause it helps with the flow of the story and with writing it.

_‘This was absolutely nerve wrecking,’_ You think looking around the room as you shift nervously in the chair provided while you waited for the librarian to finish looking over your resume. You really hoped your resume didn’t sound too unprofessional with how little work experience you actually had outside of working on clothing. _‘Oh, golly, what if she doesn’t hire me?’_

Your tail wrapped around the legs of the chair, the tail feathers at the end fanning open and close in a show of how bad your nerves were. Another sign was you anxiously tapping your claws on the arms of the chair. _‘Please, please, please, let me get this job.’_

“Your name is Antirrhinum?” The librarian asked causing you to look in surprise at being addressed and blink when the librarian was staring at you over her horn-rimmed glasses in amusement. 

_‘Oh, right..my name,’_ You feel the scales on your cheeks warm as you blush, “Yes...my mother loved flowers and had found a book on flowers on the Surface world one day right before I hatched. She thought it would be ironically funny to name a dragon after a flower called Snapdragon...especially after I tried to snap at my dad’s claws after I hatched.”

You remember how fondly she would call you her little snapdragon when you were younger and constantly trying to snap at her tail feathers or your brothers tail for attention. Though you always blushed in embarrassment whenever your father would call you his lil Snapper. And much to your embarrassment your brother would call you Snapper as you two grew older.

“I can relate,” the librarian chuckled softly, while taking off her reading glasses. She was an older woman, about forty or so, dressed nicely with greying red hair that was pulled up into a strict bun. “My father loved Shakespeare and decided that naming his daughter Titania was a wonderful idea. High school was a fun time, because people gave me the nickname Titty.”

You giggle softly as she rolls her eyes at how immature and uncreative highschoolers were with nicknames, “I mean, really, Titty? They weren’t even trying. I was still embarrassed, but now that I look back..I’m more offended they didn’t try harder.”

“Most call me either Tirr or Anti,” You giggle with a smile before swiftly covering your mouth, remembering how others had reacted to your smile, or more specifically your sharp teeth. Relief washed over you when Miss Summer said, “Don’t cover your mouth, Tirr, you have a lovely smile. Rarely see young folk with such a pretty smile that isn’t fake.”

“Thank you,” You can feel yourself flushing again at the compliment, people rarely complimented your smile; even some Monsters were scared by it. 

Titania hummed shuffling the papers in her hand before placing them down and looking at you seriously, causing you to tense up, “You have zero experience working with books and in a library.”

You gulp at the matter of fact sentence and simply nodded before feeling your shoulders sag in relief when she continued, “But, everyone has to start somewhere. And while I will only be able to hire you part-time. I actually can recommend you for another job.”

“Another job?” You perk up openly surprised that she knew of another job that would hire you.

She nodded and took out a business card before handing it to you, “My younger brother runs a small boutique down near the town square. It’s only a few blocks walk from here and he has been thinking of hiring a new seamstress after his old one quit on him. Personally, I am not sad to see that old biddy go, she was extremely rude and it was beginning to give my lil brother’s shop a bad name. But, with her leaving it has left Puck in a bind and he finally admitted that he needs another pair of hands.”

You look hopeful as you look down at the business card. It is a light blue with the name of the boutique written in beautiful calligraphy followed by the owner’s name and contact info, ‘Midsummer Night’s Boutique.’ You give the librarian an amused look and she chuckles, “Yeah, he loves that play a lot, especially since he is named after one of the main characters.”

“I will give him a call later and set up an interview,” She continued, “Will this be alright?”

“More then alright,” You grin happily, “Stars, this is the greatest news I’ve heard all day. Thank you so much.”

“No thanks needed, dear,” She waved it off with a smile, while jotting down a note “Common courtesy, plus I feel you will help my brother out a lot. I am pretty sure he will like you. Now when can you start?”

  
“Immediately?” You ask hopefully and nearly jumped for joy when she nodded, “That sounds like a good idea, the Library is slow on Mondays, so I have time to teach you.”

And that is how the rest of your day was spent, You learning the ends and outs of your new job, the library’s organization system and how to work the check out and check in. Your new boss was pleased with how well you did and how great you were with the kids that came into the Library after school. There had been a few bumps in the road as the parents were unsure of having a Monster near their children and a few even left the Library upon seeing you. But you didn’t let that get you down. Today had been great and you were had a job interview tomorrow with Titania’s brother, Puck. Nothing could bring you down now!

_..._

Well, except getting lost trying to find the store after work on your way home. You squeak and jump in surprise when the sky gave an ominous rumble right before it started down pouring immediately soaking you to the bone. You huff, tail flicking up in irritation as you try and fan out your fan out your feathers over your head to block some of the rain off of you. Unfortunately, it does not work, causing you to sigh and look for the nearest awning to duck under, while trying to ignore the fact that your dress was now stuck to your scales and probably nearly see-through thanks to the rain.

“Oh, thank the stars,” You breath out a puff of smoke in relief upon seeing the awning of a nearby bar, which hung over a partly glass door that was glowing orange from the light inside. You happily rush over to the awning and try to shake as much water off you as you can. Your dress was sticking to you, your feathers were stuck down against the back of your head and horns, and the feathers on your tail were slicked down with water as well. You ring the water out of your dress the best you can and sigh softly, before checking the time with your phone, this was one of the times you were glad phones made in the Underground were waterproof and the fact your dress had pockets.

Once you were at least reasonably dry, You turn and open the door to the bar and step inside while ruffling your head feathers to try and fluff them out and get the water out of them. You squeak softly upon realizing that the bar was rather crowded and most of the patrons, other Monsters, were staring at you. You shift nervously under the gazes while picking at your dress trying to keep it from sticking to your scales and figure, “Ummm...it started raining suddenly?”

 

_'Oh, why did I wear white today? Why not the black dress?'_ You whine mentally while trying not to squirm in place, no doubt ruining the polished floor with the water dripping off of you, "Ummm...does anyone have a towel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh..and you find a certain bar.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and if you have any ideas on how to continue, I would love the help.


	3. AN

AN: I'm really sorry that I'm going to have to put Just a Singer and Dragon's Fire on hold. But it doesn't mean I'm not working on the chapters for them. Just work has been really tiring lately, plus my muses keep shifting to different Fandoms when I go to work on the next chapters.

Thankfully, I have half of the next chaps started and plan on posting at least two new ones for each fic once I can wrangle my muses in.


End file.
